choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Chelsea McIntyre
Chelsea, a character in ''The Sophomore'', ''The Junior'', and ''The Senior'' series, is a student at Hartfeld University and a member of the Kappa Phi Sigma sorority. She made her first appearance in ''Book 1'', Chapter 9. Appearance Chelsea has fair skin, green eyes and brown hair. She wears a blue dress. Personality The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 9: Barbie Girls * Chapter 10: Animal Instinct * Chapter 12: Get What You Give (Determinant) * Chapter 13: You Oughta Know (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Book 2 * Chapter 5: Take a Bow (Determinant) * Chapter 6: Daddy Wasn't There (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Beautiful Day * Chapter 12: Just Dance The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used To Know (Off-Screen) * Chapter 6: Problem The Senior The Senior * Chapter 3: Atomic Punk * Chapter 15: Changes (Determinant) Relationships Manny Manny was Chelsea's boyfriend. Manny appeared to make a lot of sexist and perverted digs at her, causing them to get in arguments. In The Sophomore Book 1, Chapter 14, they broke up. Manny continued sending Chelsea texts through various social media sites after their break up, leading Chelsea to go to Zig for help. Madison Chelsea and Madison are in the same sorority of Kappa Phi Sigma. She seems to be the vice president of the sorority in The Sophomore books because it looks like she's in charge of the sorority rush week with Madison. However, she acts bossy towards Madison. Your Character Depending on the player's choice, Chelsea and Your Character can have a few arguments when she stands up for Manny to defend him from Zig. This made Chelsea hate your character more. In Book 2, Chapter 9, Your Character bonds with Chelsea and helps her and Zig get Manny kicked off the football team and suspended. Teddy Teddy mentions that he has hooked up with Chelsea after a party promoting Kaitlyn's band in The Sophomore, Book 1. Zig Chelsea and Zig attend the same dance class. They end up becoming really good friends and they both confide in each other about their experiences with Manny. Trivia * It was revealed in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 9, that Chelsea's last name is McIntyre. ** She shares the same surname as Handsome Stranger's default surname from the America's Most Eligible series. * The name Chelsea is of English origin and means "chalk wharf". * The surname McIntyre is of Scottish origin and means "child of the craftsman or mason". * Her face is similar to Madeleine in The Royal Romance, the only difference being that Chelsea is wearing pink lipstick while Madeleine wears red. * In The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 5, it's revealed Chelsea succeeded Madison as president of the Kappa Phi Sigma sorority when Madison graduated from Hartfeld. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Students Category:Bullies Category:Redeemed Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students